A little push in the right direction
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: Latvia wants a little help from France on how to get "closer" to Sealand. So he gains a little special syrup to help make Sealand a little more open. WARNING: Shota, smut, underage sex, use of drugs. DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. R18.


**Title:** A little push in the right direction

 **Summary:** _Latvia wants a little help from France on how to get "closer" to Sealand. So he gains a little special syrup to help make Sealand a little more open._

 **Pairing:** Latvia x Sealand

 **Warning:** Shota, Smut, sex, underage sex, use of drugs

France smiled at the nervous boy in front of him "So who is this precious little person?"

Latvia shook his head "I can't tell you…" he whispered.

"Oh? Is it little Liechtenstein?" France asked curious "If so then I can't give you this…it wouldn't be fair…she's so innocent. It would be almost rape oui?"

Latvia went red and started to fidget "It isn't her." He looked up at him desperation in his eyes "Please! Mr France I need this!"

France raised his eyebrows in alarm "Really Little Latvia, tell me who this person is."

Latvia swallowed thickly "I-it's…um…England!" he blurted out the first name he could think of "It's England! I-I want to put it in his tea and then h-have my way with him!"

France laughed "Whiskey would be better in his tea then this. Angleterre is anyone's when drunk, but if you insist." He handed the bottle over but before he let go of it he frowned slightly "Are you sure it's Angleterre?"

Latvia prised it out his hand and clutched it to his chest "I-I can't tell you." He whispered.

France sighed softly and sat back in his chair "Well I won't force it out of you, but do not take advantage of the person…promise me you will make sure they absolutely want it…only use this to relax them not to harm them."

Latvia nodded standing up "I-I would never hurt him."

"Him?" France grinned.

Latvia blushed and sped off shouting his thanks over his shoulder.

A few days later Sealand was sitting on the roof of the cabin on Roughs Tower. He waved when he saw Latvia climb out of the boat and up the ladder onto the metal floor "Hey!" he leapt down and grinned.

Latvia blushed a little "Hey…I brought some cookies."

Sealand cheered "Yay! I love your cookies! Come on!" he grabbed Latvia's hand and dragged him into his cabin room.

Latvia shakily held out the box that contained the cookies, he didn't lace them with the medicine…no he wasn't that cruel. Sealand happily ripped open the box, he took the ribbon and giggling tied it around his finger loosely before delving into the box to eat a cookie. He moaned in joy at the golden crunchy treat filling his mouth.

Latvia watched him his hands trembled slightly as he watched the joy on Sealand's little innocent face. Sealand giggled "Stop watching me~"

Latvia blushed shyly, he had to be bold…he cupped Sealand's face and murmured huskily "You missed a spot." He licked the corner of his mouth catching the crumbs.

Sealand's cheeks heated up slightly "R-Raivas?"

"Peter…I have another gift for you. It's a special syrup." Latvia held out the bottle "It'll make you feel really good."

Sealand blinked and looked at the bottle curiously "Feel good?"

Latvia nodded and kissed Peter gently, Sealand's eyes widened in shock. He pushed him away "W-wait! What are you doing?"

Latvia shook his head "I can't contain my feelings for you anymore…Peter I love you!" he grabbed the young boy's hands "I've waited so long for you! You're thirteen now…it used to be legal centuries ago…please…please let me have you before any other person soils you."

"S-soils me?" Sealand blushed shyly "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well…you live with men all day!" Latvia frowned "I won't let them notice you and then defile your innocent body!"

Sealand just looked puzzled "I don't understand…"

Latvia swallowed thickly "I don't want another person but me touch your special place…or be one with you."

Sealand nodded "O-okay. I-I'll be one with you."

Latvia smiled "Thank you." He cupped his face again and kissed him deeply.

Sealand shyly held onto Latvia's arms as Latvia's tongue prised his lips open. He whimpered slightly feeling the elder's tongue glide across his. He pulled away for breath, panting heavily he looked at Latvia who smiled "Breathe out your nose."

Sealand blushed "C-can I try that syrup? Is it good?"

Latvia grinned and nodded "Okay, close your eyes."

Sealand closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "Hurry!" he whined before opening his mouth wide. Latvia blushed deeply and held Sealand's chin gently so he could tilt his face up, he tugged the stopper out of the bottle with his teeth and spat it out. He poured the contents into his own mouth before leaning close and letting the contents flow from his into Sealand's waiting mouth. Sealand swallowed it all and opened his eyes. "It tastes like maple syrup." He grinned.

Latvia sat back and smiled "Yeah." He flicked the bottle around to read the instructions "Warning: Depending on the stature of the person do not overdose as this can cause instant effect. For people with a small stature use one drop a larger build requires a larger dosage." He paled and looked up at Sealand hurriedly. The boy's stature was tiny. He was pretty short for a pre-teen and he was small in build. "…crap." He muttered.

Sealand's face went bright red; he started tugging on the hem of his shirt to hide his lap. Small pants fell from the younger boy's lips; he whimpered fidgeting his knees together. "R-Raivas…I-I feel funny."

Latvia crawled over to him in concern "D-does it hurt?"

Sealand nodded "Y-yes. It hurts so much here." He sat back and parted his legs to reveal the small bulge in the front of his shorts.

Latvia slowly placed his hand on the bulge; a small moan escaped the pre-teen. He smiled and rubbed him through his shorts before tugging them down to watch the boy's member bounce free. He stroked it gently "So cute~" he murmured.

Sealand whimpered and covered his eyes with his arm; he suddenly let out a louder moan as Latvia's mouth engulfed his member. He uncovered his eyes "R-Raivas?!" he looked down to see Latvia's mouth taking him in. Sealand whined and gripped onto his head "I-I'm…s-something's happening!" he cried out as he came filling up the elder's mouth.

Latvia sat up and swallowed thickly "It tastes creamy~ and so good like candy." He murmured gliding his finger across his lip and licking the fallen semen.

Sealand blushed heavily "Wh-what was that?"

Latvia smiled "It's called semen. It's your love essence when you feel good it comes out of you." He pulled his zip down and blushing slightly he lowered his pants to reveal his much bigger member.

Sealand blushed heavily and crawled forward, he whimpered and licked it. His mouth was watering at the pure sight of it. He felt like he couldn't control his own body, he felt hot everywhere he wanted something but he wasn't sure what. He sucked on the tip feeling more drool fill his mouth at the taste of the older boy. Latvia moaned and ran his fingers through Sealand's golden hair; the hat had fallen off ages ago during their first kiss. He moaned softly feeling Sealand grip his shaft with both of his small hands. "Peter." He moaned softly "Please…"

Sealand popped off panting heavily "S-something feels strange!" he whined, he removed a hand to grip his behind; he whimpered "M-my butt feels all hot! Wh-what's happening to me?"

Latvia pulled him close so he sat on his lap "Your butt feels hot?" he rubbed his finger along the entrance making Sealand moan loudly and grip onto his shirt. "It's twitching." Latvia said in awe. "Maybe it wants love." He gently pushed Sealand back and gripped the boy's legs. He leaned down and licked the entrance.

Sealand moaned tears beading his eyes "No! No!" he whined "I-it's dirty!" he cried out as he felt Latvia's tongue enter him "Please! Nooo!" he cried out, his hands scrabbled at the floor. Drool slid down his chin and his tears finally broke free to cascade down his cheeks.

Latvia pulled his tongue free he gently used the tips of his pinkie fingers to spread the poor boy open. Sealand arched his back, his legs quivering. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Latvia opened his mouth and used his saliva to fill the boy up "I'm lubing you up." He murmured before gently pushing in his middle finger.

Sealand almost screamed, his body was over sensitive thanks to the drug. So the finger entering him was sheer heaven and hell combined. His nails dug into the wood almost clawing out grooves. Small rapid pants fell from his lips as Latvia moved his finger in and out slowly "Is it good?" Latvia asked gently.

Sealand shook his head, he was rendered speechless all he could do was moan and try his hardest not to cry. Latvia slowly pushed in a second finger and Sealand clawed the floor making his fingers bleed. "R-Raivas!" he screamed. His hips jerked upwards, his member standing upright once more.

Latvia smiled and found his sweet spot, Sealand started to sob in the sheer pleasure. He shook his head back and forth unable to contain it anymore, part of him just wanted to die to end this delicious torment. Latvia slowly pulled his fingers out and let Sealand's lower body drop down against the floor. Sealand's chest rose and fell in heavy pants. He opened his eyes at the feel of something pressing against his entrance. He looked down and gasped "I-I don't think that's gonna fit!" he yelped out.

Latvia smiled "It will. Besides isn't this what your body wants?"

It was, but Sealand was too scared to admit it. Suddenly he felt himself be forcibly stretched open to accommodate the thing entering him "A-ah!" he cried out in a half scream, half moan. Latvia moaned softly "P-Peter…" he gasped out at the tight hold around his member "I'm so sorry…I can't stop now."

Sealand reached out his arms "Please! Don't stop!"

Latvia gently pulled him into his lap and he moved deeper into the younger boy. Sealand cried out in pleasure feeling the elder's member hit his sweet spot. "Again!" he pleaded.

Latvia started a slow pace, he relished Sealand's moans. He covered Sealand's mouth and smirked softly "Can you hear that?" he whispered.

Sealand listened hearing the workers outside the room "Hey, where'd the kid get to?"

"Dunno." Another one answered "He probably went to his mother's or something."

Latvia slowly moved his hips again "Better not make too much noise." He murmured "What if they come in and see you like this?"

Sealand closed his eyes trying not to moan too loud, his body was aching. He thought he was going to die. As Latvia rubbed up against his inner walls he definitely felt like he was dying, he had never ever felt this way before. The intense pleasure was almost unbearable, Latvia thrusted a little faster. He couldn't hide his moans; he panted heavily and took in one of Latvia's fingers just to give his mouth something to do. He sucked on them, fresh tears glided down his red cheeks.

Latvia pulled his fingers free from the little wanton boy's mouth "You're so cute." He murmured before kissing him deeply. Sealand wound his arms around him; he opened his mouth begging for him to enter him. He wanted to be claimed with everything. Latvia stuck his tongue into his mouth and explored every inch of the young sweet boy's mouth. His hands roamed the boy's body freely; he found his small hard buds and played with them with one hand while the other hand clutched his fleshy pink butt cheek. Sealand pulled out the kiss to let a shrill scream loose as he came heavily. Latvia moaned at the sudden tightness and came too filling the boy to the brim. He panted heavily and fell back against the floor.

Sealand whimpered and raised his hips, he gasped feeling him slip free. He fell on Latvia's body and gripped onto him "I-I feel better now." He murmured.

Latvia smiled and reached down to pull the younger boy closer "Peter I love you."

Sealand smiled and cuddled into his chest, not caring that he could feel the warm essence drip slowly down his thighs or hear the men knocking on the door asking if he was well. "I love you too Raivas." He closed his eyes "I wanna do that again someday."

Latvia blushed and nodded "We will. I promise, without the syrup next time."

Sealand giggled "Good." He would deal with the workers later.

 **~The end~**


End file.
